seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Westgate Troops
Westgate post victory In Westgate as of about 9/1/1375 Black Lion Troops Total numbers: 313 (Bjorn, Carylynn, Rast and sunshine have left, as well as 100 BL with sunshine, and 30 BL with Bjorn. This is not reflected on the chart below!!!!!) (63) Sir Gailen Artillery: 10 PV1: 8 PV2: 1 PV3: 1 Cavalry: 41 Sir Gailen LE hm Knight 4 PV1: 40 Recon: 8 PV1: 8 Heavy Infantry: 4 PV1: 4 _____________________________________________________________________ (25) Shields: 14 PV1: 1414 10 (BoDoB) PV2: 2 PV4: 1 PV5: 1 Recon: 6 5 Sallador the Lucky CN hm Rogue 5, Fortune's Friend 1 Balon Brighthammer CE hm Rogue 3, Fighter 2 PV1: 4 3 Heavy Infantry: 6 PV1: 6 ________________________________________________________________________ (145) Artillery: 31 23 Specialist Gunther "Gunner" Steelhand CN hm Fighter 10 PV1: 27 27 2424 (BoSWG) 20 (BoDoB) PV3: 1 PV4: 1 PV5: 1 Elite Soldier Shields: 20 Corporal Sir Kote LE hm Fighter 6, Tactical Soldier 4 PV1: 2424 16 (BoDoB) PV2: 2 PV3: 2 Cavalry: 25 22 PV1: 1515 13 (BoSWg) PV2: 66 5 (BoSWg) PV3: 2 PV4: 1 PV5: 1 Recon: 17 10 Corporal Jordan "Sunshine Masterson" PV1: 1313 7 PV3: 1 PV4: 1 PV5: 0 Heavy Infantry: 10 8 PFC Reggie LE hm Fighter 5 PV1: 55 3 (BoSWg) PV2: 3 PV4: 1 War Weavers: 26 Specialist Belroar the Black CE hm Warmage 4, Fighter 2, Fiend-Blooded 2 PV1: 18 PV3: 5 PV5: 2 Blood Reaver Brigade: 34 PV1: 20 PV2: 11 Clerics: 3 Others: 1 Bjorn "The Paladinslayer" _______________________________________________________________ (37) Artillery: 14 9 PV1: 10 710 7 (BoSWG) 5 (BoDoB) PV2: 4 Recon: 15 10 8 PV1: 15 1015 10 (BoSWG) 8 (BoDoB) Heavy Infantry: 8 5 PV1: 88 5 (BoSWG) Bloodreaver Brigade: 34 15 Chaless the Cruel CE hf Barbarian 2, Cleric 4, Warpriest 10 PV1: 2020 13 (Battle of South Westgate) PV2: 1111 0 (Battle of South Westgate) Clerics of Garagos: 22 1 (BoSWG) _______________________________________________________________ (36) Artillery: 12 PV1: 10 PV2: 1 PV4: 1 Recon: 18 13 Carylynn Stalkingwulf LE hf Ninja 2, Swordsage 4 PV1: 1515 10 (BoSWg) PV2: 1 PV3: 1 Heavy Infantry: 14 11 Thessar the Warrior LN hm Fighter 10 Dagarkin Monguth LE hm Marshal 6 PV1: 1010 7 (BoSWg) PV2: 1 PV3: 1 __________________________________________________________ (2) Shaluth Myrkeer Guarded by: Heavy Infantry: 4 PV4: 44 2 (BoSWg) ______________________________________________________________ Others unassigned to units Kun-low Krynn "Left-eye" Mulsson CN hm Scout 3 Walker: PV5 Dagmere CE hm Swashbuckler 3 Trep Castalon Troops Total: 1006 (503) Illiphane Castalon Captains: 2 8th level Lts: 10 5th level Private First Class: 245 2nd level Privates: 245 1st level (503) Commander Torrence Mercenary Captains: 2 8th level Mercenary Lts: 10 5th level Mercenary Soldiers: 490 2nd level Akwara Troops Total: 646 (646) Commander Figo Akwara 10th level Captains: 2 level 8 Lts: 3 level 6 Private/PFC 2nd level: 90 1st level: 125 Slave soldiers 1st level warriors: 425 House Thorsar Total: 253 mercenaries 250250 233 (BoSWg) House Guards 20 (house thorsar leader was killed as well) House Athagdol Total: 260 250Mercenaries 250 240 (-10 Battle of South Westgate) 20 House Guards The Undying Total: 6 The Undying: 6 Mercutio CN hm Swashbuckler (PF) 5, Duelist 5, Fortune's Friend 5 Rast Dragon Undying Soldiers 1: 99 1 (2 POWs) Undying 2: 55 1 (2 POWs) Undying 3: 44 1 (2 POWs) Undying 4: 2 2 1 (1 POW) Irons of Akanax 2nd Iron Division Total: 2000 (2000) Officers Corporal Mirrka Lt. Colonel(3) Captain (5) Lts (22) NCO and Enlisted Master Sergeant (1) Corporal (85) Specialist (13) Private First Class (370) Private (1500) Bazim Gorag Trolls (on their way) (333) Trolls: 333 Category:Westgate